


Punished

by Darth_Cannizard



Series: Tumblr Poetry [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-06-20
Packaged: 2020-05-15 11:39:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19294993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Cannizard/pseuds/Darth_Cannizard
Summary: Hux is punished for his Starkiller failure.





	Punished

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr. Was inspired by a picture of Hux from a deleted scene of TLJ and by an episode from season 2 of the Van Helsing series, where a character called Felix is whipped out in this fashion.

Supreme Leader Snoke had him been leashed out.

 

Brutally.

 

20 hits, executed by one of the red clad praetorians, on his outstretched and bare arms, and Hux took it like the soldier he is - proud. He fainted later, into Kylo’s arms. Black uniform splattered with blood. This was no only about Starkiller. This was about a forbidden relationship with the Supreme Leader’s most precious apprentice.

  
“I will kill him for you, beloved”, murmurs Kylo later against Hux’s trembling and feverish lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come over and talk to me: [Darth_Cannizard](http://www.darthcannizard.tumblr.com/)


End file.
